On Waters of Ice and Flame
by The Epic Writers of Fanfiction
Summary: Two girls, one from District Eight and one from District Twelve, go on the run to defeat the Hunger Games. Can they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

McKenna's POV

* * *

><p>I was running. Running. Running. I couldn't let them catch me. The Capitol would probably kill me painfully on some Capitol death torture instrument, or turn me into an Avox. And frankly, neither option was very pleasing. So I ran as hard as I could, never taking more than a minute to rest my sore legs and fatally exhausted lungs.<p>

I had no idea which District I'd run I know is that I ran from District eight and was now in a forest.

I saw a lake and a small stone room, I r an into it, not caring who was in there.

"Hello?"

No reply. I slumped down, panting hard and took out my small, portable TV to watch the Reaping. Damn them. The reaping was why I ran in the first place, I couldn't let my family down by dying in the Games, which I would have if I were chosen.

I looked through the window. I saw a girl, my age,with a brown braid swimming. A boy was with her, he had a game bag, oh god, what would I give for a bite of that deer meat? I gulped and opened the door. The girl gasped and slid away from me. I held up my hands.

"I'm as vulnerable as you."

The girl slowly came nearer.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in town." She turned to the boy. "Gale have you seen her?" The boy, Gale, shook his head.

"I'm from District Eight." She gaped at me.

"You _escaped_?"

I nodded.

"How?"

"It wasn't easy. It hurt alot. I refused to participate in the Hunger Games, I ran so they wouldn't be able to." The boy swam up next to her.

"Katniss."

"What Gale?"

"We should take her to Alexis."

I didn't want to find out who Alexis was.

Suddenly, there was a snarl. I turned around, there was a mutation. "Run."

The three of us ran, but the mutation was after me.

Great. Just what I needed. I ran up a tree. The thing snapped at my heels.

"Don't move girl."

A ginger haired girl took a long knife from her thigh and threw it. I looked around, the girl and boy had disappeared.

She threw another knife, straight into it's heart.

I climbed down.

"Thanks. I'm McKenna." I said brushing a bit of my red/blonde hair out of my face.

"Alexis." We shook hands.

"So,you ran from District Eight?"

"How did you-"

"The forest has many hiding places."

She was leading me into the district.

"If you don't mind my asking, what district have I wound up in?"

"Twelve?"

"TWELVE!"

How could I have run four districts in three weeks on only a minute every mile or so to rest? It's like, 80,000 miles! I must have been running more than I I thought.

The boy and girl - were they siblings? - walked up to me. The girl had a bow and a full quiver.

"You got her. Alexis. I think you're gonna need a partner."

"Why?"

"Well, you're going on the run aren't ya?"

"So? Why'd I want her?"

"She ran four districts! In - how long?"

"Almost a quarter of a month.

"In three weeks! That's gotta be impressive."

"Well, THAT is impressive. BUT I gotta know if she got strengths."

"I can fight with a blade or my fists."

"Let's see it. Fight Gale."

I did. And nearly won, if Alexis hadn't startled me.

"She is good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis's POV**

I see the girl before me now. Partner, ha! She couldn't last more than five minutes out here. Where'd she come from anyway? Did Gale say Eight?

But supposedly, she had run four Districts in three weeks. Not bad, if she isn't lying.

"Well that _is _impressive, but I gotta know if she has strengths," I tell Gale.

The girl, McKenna, interrupts, "I can fight with a blade or my fists."

I just barely keep from scoffing. "Let's see it – fight Gale."

The girl actually can fight fairly well, of course, Gale still won. I distracted the girl, not to make sure she would lose, but to see if she could deal with distractions during a fight. If she were to end up in danger, then there would be distractions galore.

Almost winning doesn't keep you alive.

"She is good," I say nonchalantly. "But not that good." I circle around her, looking her over. She's almost my height, maybe about 5'7. She has long, messy strawberry blonde hair. Her clothes are torn and dirty. There's mud and dirt all over her face. Her eyes are innocent and scared.

She might as well have a neon sign saying, "I escaped from my District! Make me an Avox!"

Hm, maybe this is what attracts mutts to her. After all, she did prove as excellent bait for that rather large mutt I just killed. It had taken me hours to kill that thing.

I smirk. "Alright, Bait, you're in. But first we have to get you cleaned up. Do you think you can just parade around looking like that? You'll get us noticed for sure."

I look up at the full moon. There was some old tale that wolves came out at night, or something like that.

"Gale?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any chance you could get her something to eat? She's nearly starved. It'll slow us down."

He nods.

Bait looks at me in confusion. "But what about –"

"The mutt?" I chuckle. "_That _kind of mutt could get you killed, either in life or death." I turn to Katniss. "Look after her until I get back. You guys have a busy day tomorrow, reaping and all."

I slip under the fence and into the Seam. My house is more towards the edge of the Seam, thankfully, so I can make an easy escape. I live alone now, which is why I'm running away. I tell people I'm eighteen, but sooner or later, they'll find out my age and take me to the orphanage. I shudder at the thought. No, I'd rather be in the wild, in between Districts.

My clothes were packed already, but I had left a few of my sister's things there. She had died when she was my age, actually. My blood still boils at the thought of her death. But I stubbornly push the thought away.

I gather some of her clothes and bring them back to the glade where we met the girl. Bait's eating rabbit meat that Gale had just freshly killed.

"Thanks," I mutter to him. I nod towards the pair of hunters that helped me with my escape. "Thank you."

They give me the sign that District Twelve uses and they slip back under the fence.

I go over to Bait and shove the pile of clothes at her.

"Change quickly; we have to leave before dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**It's the disclaimer song!Eh-hem.**

**o-o-oh I don't own Hunger Games today!NO!I don't own Hunger games today. Not that you probably much about this disclaimer. Stil,nonetheless,I gotta say, that I don't own Hunger Games today! (The Underwear Song from Avenue Q)**

She tossed me a bundle of clothes. A slightly dirty white shirt,and a pair of black pants.i quickly slipped them on and looped my knife belt through the loops.

"You ready Bait?"

" for the time being. My name isn't 'Bait'."

''Oh really?Well,may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" she said,her voice dripped with sarcasm as she turned to face me.

I glared at her so murderously that she winced."It's McKenna."

"Well _McKenna _my name is Jennifer, but call me Alexis. Everyone else does."

"If you don't mind my asking _Alexis, why are_ you running anyway?And where?"

"I don't know."

she was lying.I could sense it.

"I'm running to protect what's left of my family."

She stopped and looked at me.

"what do you mean,'the rest of your family'?"

I sighed.""last years District 8 tributes were my brother and sisiter, this year are my other brother and sisiter. I'm going to get them. I will not be left alone."

"what the heck do you mean?"

"I'm going to sneak into the Hunger Games."

"You're crazy McKenna."

"I may be. But I love my family, i want to save them." I looked up at the sky. It was almost twelve from the place of the sun.

" reaping." i took out my small miniature TV and set it to the reaping. We watched as the woman called "Primrose Everdeen."

"Oh my God. PoorKatniss." She explained at my confused expression."Prim is Katniss's little sister.

"I Volunteer!" We turned to the TV. Katniss,I recognized her as the girl who I saw last night, ran up.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I gasped, NOBODY volunteered as tribute where i was from. I was to young to last year, and my sister wouldn't let me this year.

The woman called the boy tribute's name.

"Peeta Mellark!"

"NO!" Alexis screamed.

I gaped at her.

"what?"

Tears dripped from her eyes.

"what is it Lex?" i handed her my cloth handkerchief, I never left home without it.

She took the 'kerchief and wiped the sparse tears from her eyes.

"Not Peeta!"

"Is he your friend?"

"I suppose you could say that."

**Third chapter updated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's Maxniss again!**

**Who else is totally pumped for the Hunger Game's movie coming out? I know I am! Just got the magazine for it the other day and realized that I already dress like Katniss…. (it was like "Get Katniss's style" and I realized that I practically own every inch of that outfit… but next year for Prom, I'm totally hunting for Katniss's interview dress)**

**And then of course, after the movie, I'll debate whether to dress as Effie Trinket for next Halloween, or the Tenth Doctor from Doctor Who… decisions, decisions..**

**Oh, where was I? Right, the story. So HoldMe09 reminded me that I should probably update my chapter for this story, so I did as you can see. Also, you can see that I changed the title. Originally the title was supposed to be "How to Sneak into the Hunger Games Without Really Trying" but the title was too long and it kinda looked weird not being completed…**

**So I changed it to "On Waters of Ice and Flame" because our characters in this story are just kinda like that…**

_**Alexis's POV**_

My mind goes numb as they called his name. All I can hear was his name in my mind.

Peeta Mellark.

He had been the first boy I had ever met.

I could see myself in that schoolyard again, playing with the old worn doll that my sister had given me. Although my family had lived in town at that time, no one ever bought new things for me. Pa always claimed that it was too expensive, but I knew the truth. He had hated me ever since the day I was born. It was my fault Ma died, he always then again, everything was my fault.

So everything I got were hand-me-downs from my sister, including the raggedy doll.

The only problem with her was that she didn't have wings. She was trapped down here, on the earth and couldn't fly away and escape. She needed help earning her wings.

So holding her tightly, I began to run. Maybe feeling the wind in her yarn locks would get her used to what it would feel like flying. Then maybe she would sprout wings and fly away. And maybe, hopefully, somehow I would be able to fly away with her.

It was fun at first. Once I avoided crashing into the other kids there, I felt like I was flying. The raggedy doll forgotten, I felt free.

And then, I came crashing down, down down….

Right into the mud.

I just lay there a few minutes, not even trying to get up. I could see a thick blob of mud in the shape of the raggedy doll laying a foot away from me. No tears came; I already knew that I could never be free.

And then, I could see him standing there above me. The sunlight made his bleached locks appear white. At first, I almost thought he was my father. He looked so tall when I was on the ground.

But then he bent over and asked in a soft tone that my father would never use, "Are you hurt?"

I could see his face then. It was soft and gentle like his voice had been. And his eyes, his eyes were as blue as the sky, as blue as freedom.

I couldn't find the words to speak. I had never talked to a boy before. I nodded my head "no".

His eyebrows furrowed, "Then get up." I tried to, but my legs wobbled; he grabbed me and helped me up.

I leaned against him, holding onto Freedom. He stiffened and asked in a quieter tone, "Do you want me to get your doll?"

I had almost forgotten about the doll.

I nodded "yes" this time and let go of him, sitting down on the dry grass. He pulled the mud blob out of the mud and scraped the mud off onto the grass, then set it next to me.

"It should dry for a few minutes."

I smiled at him, not knowing what to say.

"My name's Peeta," he said quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

I looked down at the doll next to me. The boy prodded, "Can you talk?"

I was quiet for another minute or two, still shy and not knowing what to say.

"M-my name's Jenn."

Reality crashes into my memories.

"What is it Lex?" The girl next to me asks. I keep blinking my eyes. Tears stream down my face. She hands me a handkerchief and I take it, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I can't help the words that come out. "Not Peeta!"

She gives me a knowledgeable look, as if she knows exactly what I'm going through. "Is he your friend?"

I stiffen and turn away. "I suppose you could say that." There's silence in the air. "Come on, Bait, we have to get going. If we hang around here too long, the Peacekeepers will find us. And even they won't be so forgiving if they find out that we hadn't gone to the Reaping."

But Peeta isn't just a friend; he isn't just someone I know. He's someone that I had loved my whole life.


End file.
